


Rywalizacja

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Harry podziwiał Hermionę. Doceniał to wszystko, co kiedykolwiek dla niego zrobiła. Ale kiedy zobaczył, że zaczęła z nim rywalizować, musiał ją przystopować.

  
Więc robił wszystko, by ją zdyskredytować - opowiadał historie, o tym jaka potrafi być nieznośna. Przedstawiał ją w złym świetle, podkreślając jej apodyktyczność i miłość dla reguł.

  
Hermiona nie pozostawała dłużna. Miała przewagę, była dziewczyną — co kusiło. W inteligentny sposób zauroczała, odcinając Harry'ego od celu. Wykorzystywała swoją zadziorność, imponując mu.

  
Rywalizacja szła ostro, w końcu byli Gryfonami.

  
Potter nie pozwolił jej jednak wygrać. I posyłał spojrzenia, w których satysfakcja mieszała się z przeprosinami. "Wybacz, ale Draco musiał być mój."


End file.
